


Next Day

by Madsmiler



Series: Hidden behind our masks [3]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, M/M, Mention of sex, not explicit, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmiler/pseuds/Madsmiler
Summary: Jackie, sitting on the soft surface and with his face covered, couldn't believe what he had done.





	Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> YO  
> Two works in two days!  
> It's a miracle! 
> 
> Sorry for the bad grammar

His heart was pounding in his chest, which rose and fell at an irregular pace. Covering his face with his hands, the ego refused to look at the figure lying in his bed.

Jackie, sitting on the soft surface and with his face covered, couldn't believe what he had done.

Moving his fingers slightly, the hero looked at the clothes that adorned the floor, recognizing the outline of a hat, which during the night had been quickly removed, only to be left on the ground.

Jackie felt his cheeks blush. He remembered perfectly what they had done, he remembered very clearly the sounds that had come out of the ego's soft mouth, ego who seemed to be completely asleep.  
Turning his gaze to the figure, the hero found himself thanking the gods for Chase's eyes being closed. Jackie didn't think he could handle those eyes, not after last night.

He had let himself go, ignored his concerns, ignored the consequences of his actions. He had let himself be carried away by the emotions the hero felt for the ego. But he couldn't escape now. He couldn't do this to Chase.

The ego had suffered too much, he had lost too much. He could not stomp on his feelings like that. His own heart would have suffered knowing he had hurt Chase. He knew what feeling it was, but he didn't want to recognize it. The life of the hero was a solitary life, in the life of the hero, there was no place for love.

Lying down again, he looked lazily at the clock that resided on the hero's bedside table, immediately flanked by a small action-figure depicting a spiderman in his crouching pose. Smiling, he remembered the day Chase's son gave it to him. He also remembered the words of the child: "every superhero needs a sidekick", so, with eyes full of innocence, he had given him the little superhero.

Looking back at the clock, he noticed that it was afternoon. Groaning softly, Jackie realized that they had missed both breakfast and lunch.  
The sound didn't go unnoticed by Chase, who opened his eyes slowly. "Bro? Are you okay?" His hoarse voice sent a shiver down the hero's back. Jackie swallowed, then answered.

"Yes, don't worry, go back to sleep." The words of the hero had been whispered in a sweet, almost loving way. He had to restrain himself from adding some sweet nickname at the end of the phrase, knowing it would be too much.  
The vlogger shook his head slightly, not wanting to go back to sleep. He then began to stretch, reaching with his hand his hat, gathering it and wearing it. "What time is it?" The vlogger asked in a sleepy voice. "Almost three in the afternoon"  
At those words, Chase seemed to wake up.

Had they really slept all that time? Well, looking at the situation with a certain logic, Jackie went out almost every night to fight the criminals, losing hours of sleep. Chase, on the other hand, hadn't slept for a few nights now, after another quarrel with Stacey's sister.

Puffing at the thought of that bitch, the ego returned to lie down on the hero's soft bed. The blankets, blue, were adorned with the Superman's symbol. Chase smiled, not finding them strange or childish, on the contrary, finding them actually adorable.

Perhaps it was this thought that brought the ego back to reality.

He was in Jackie's bed.

Eyes widening, Chase's face became the same color as the hero's suit. His mind was invaded by the replays of the previous night.  
He remembered drinking a little, he wasn't drunk, but he was still pretty tipsy. He remembered hearing the hero return, remembering that the ego had scolded him, as the vlogger had promised not to drink. He remembered not finding another way to silence Jackie except with a kiss.

Oh shit.

Sinking his face into the hero's pillow, he looked for innumerable excuses about how to explain his behavior. He had made a mess.  
What if Jackie was about to kick him out? And what if Jackie didn't want to see him anymore?  
Chase peered out of the corner of his eye at the hero. Jackie didn't seem angry. Well, that was a relief.

Looking down the ego's body, Chase blushed again. Jackie had always been... interesting from the vlogger's point of view.  
The hero was slightly taller than the other egos, probably because he was the first to be created. His eyes, electric blue, were always full of kindness and happiness, despite the previous night they had been covered by a dark veil, lust, passion and lust.

He remembered, however, that he had seen another spark in them. A spark that could not yet be explained, or that perhaps was too scared to recognize.  
However, if only he could see his own eyes, Chase would have realized that the same spark shone with passion whenever his gaze rested on the slender figure of the ego, praying to be noticed, praying to be understood.

Jackie meanwhile was lost in his own thoughts. What should he do? Should he pretend nothing happened? Should he talk to Chase? Jackie then seemed to remember one thing. The reason they ended up in that bed.

"Why were you drinking last night?" The hero asked, trying not to be too angry. Chase had promised. He promised he would quit alcohol.  
The vlogger shifted his gaze back to the maskless face of the hero, then swallowed.  
"I ..." he didn't know where to start. Should he start with the fight he had had with Stacey's sister? Chase inhaled.

"I talked to Stacey's sister, Rebecca. You know we don't get along too well. I just needed something to take away her damn voice from my ears." The ego shifted its gaze, staring at the blue wall of the hero's room. He had no intention of burdening the situation by going into details, not that it was needed.

Jackie sighed. He couldn't get angry with Chase, even though he wanted to. Reaching out a hand, the hero gently stroked the vlogger's back.

Chase raised his face, turning to Jackie. "Sorry for last night, if by chance you are angry you have every right to be-" his apology was interrupted when the hero kissed him.  
Jackie smiled, his lips a few millimeters away from Chase's face. "Now it's my turn to shut you up with a kiss."

Chase blushed at those words, then, struck by a wave of courage, began to kiss the hero gently again, resting his arms on the ego's strong shoulders.  
Jackie gently grabbed Chase's hips, afraid of hurting him.

The vlogger, noting the hero's cautious movements, murmured against his mouth.  
"Relax"  
Jackie grabbed Chase's hips firmly, kissing him with more passion.

Their mouths collided, their tongues playing with each other, while their minds stopped.

Rising slightly, Jackie positioned himself over Chase, continuing to explore his body with his hands, the hero realized he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop.  
Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

"Shit, I have to go." Reluctantly detaching himself, the hero observed the vlogger's body, who offered him a smile. "Go, the world needs Jackieboyman". Jackie smiled back at Chase, looking for his suit immediately.

Chase observed the hero's fast movements, who was soon ready to go out and save lives.

Jackie headed for the door, then stopped before opening it and turning to the man in his bed.

"I'll come back to finish what we started" the hero ended the sentence with a wink, which, as an answer, got a chuckle. "Go, I will wait for you"

Jackie smiled, then ran out the door, closing it behind himself.  
The hero and the vlogger, at the time of their separation, felt a strong emotion, an emotion that could have only one name, only one.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know if this turned out ok, I'm still not sure if I should post it but I'm too sleepy to think about it right now. 
> 
> I hope you liked this, if you did please leave a kudos or a comment! 
> 
>  
> 
> The next work will be uploaded the next week if everything goes well. 
> 
> Also I have a lot of ideas for anoter series, still AntiHeroBro, but all Angst. Tell me what do you think!


End file.
